User blog:Monkey.D.Me/RAGE ON!! Part 3 (〜￣▽￣)〜
Yo ladies and gentlemen .. and Kuro. MDM here with a thanks for everyone who wished me a Happy B-Day and joined me on my special day .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/yea-1-1.jpg .. JKJK XD but still, I made this blog for 2 reasons .. one is to discuss bit of new One Piece chapter but the AHOU WAY!!!! and second is to give you all a appreciation gift for all your wishes on my B-day!! Lets get to the chapter first .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3325011-1.jpg Oda trolled us pretty good there .. I almost wanted to punch the screen and flip the table and I didn't cause I know how much the frikin cost >_> .. but from the talk of town, some say its Shanks cause Luffy somewhat blushed and some say its Kaido .. well my Dibs is on Shanks cause Luffy does want to surpass that man and he can take all help you can get for it. Now next is the Franky getting is body back (_ _ ) how many of you are disappointed that this body mix-up ended so soon?? cause I am .. but I am happy as long as Robin-chan is happy .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3325017-1.jpg I am telling you, Robin has a "thing" for Chopper .. just like Law .. just look at it .. first Bepo .. and now Chopper >_> http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3325025-1.jpg Yes, that was the highlight of the chapter but there was something else that stole the show ^_^ http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3325015-1.jpg what? you think thats''' not important?' well for me it is .. cause if '''Robin' said that line .. I will die from too many nosebleed (_ _ ) .. yes, I am pathetic perv .. I REGRET NOTHING!! Now lets discuss the Noah of this arc that will help Clown in his world domination plans =_= http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3325041-1.jpg ok ok be honest .. how many of you thought that the lumpy think was Magellan for a second? I know that Magellan is still in ID following the law of gravity by being DEMOTED to Vice-Warden >_> .. well since we are talking about gravity .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3027943.jpg .. .. ok ok Last but not the least .. the COVER PAGE of this chapter .. I don't needs words to express what I am looking in this pic .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3325007.jpg Who was there? Jinbe? Rayliegh? Shanks? Marco? You-Know-Who? well this was a awesome chapter .. but now back to the most important part of this blog and for the gift that took me over 3 weeks to prepare for you all ^_^ One Piece Rage Reborn part 3 yes, I finished the comic's 3rd part and here it is. I rush finishe'''d it and published it soon for this occasion .. hope you all '''enjoy it and please leave comment on my DA account or on this blog about your opinion about the comic .. Q or concerns, everything is welcomed. So this bull-of-a-shit blog is over and MDM is out >_> Category:Blog posts